cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Featured Cybernoids in Cyber Hero: Rise of the Hero
These are the list of cybernoids that featured in Cyber Hero: Rise of the Hero. Most of them are based on their appearances in WiR media and some are from the original Cyber Hero series, but it remade and redrawn. They have their special abilities which is similar to LEGO Video Games. Unlike from the previous games, most of the cybernoids were based on the Cyber Hero TV series and films rather than from a licensed crossover. Playable Heroes and Allies *Cyber Guy **Tuxedo **Casual **Agent **Armored **Patriotic **Santa **Original **Witness **Disguised *Justice Guy *Royal Payne *Javelin Cyber *Psyrazer *Delta Cyber *Holly-Polly *Marcy-Flutterfly *Lacy-Stargaze *Fawn-Fallgrass **Apron (DLC) **School Uniform **Swimsuit **Hoodie **Spring Casual **Summer Casual **Winter Casual *Pat-Hardwood **Autumn Pat (DLC) **Blue Shirt *Minawa-Mintgreen **Alternate Outfit *Yue-Purplelight *Sanae-Silvermist *Molly-Polly *Lily-Bloomshine *Sandy-Sunset *Fern-Fallgrass *Whitney-Winterwhite *Cyndi-Shiner *Valerie-Valentine *Sky Cyber *Lady Skyshot *Mach Storm *Electrocade *Voltage Vicki *Magnet Cyber *Shadrike Green *Clover Shuffle **Casual *Spade Sharp **Masquerade **Casino Employee *Heart Shuffle **School Uniform **Shuffle Heart **Casino Employee *Club Steele *Diamond Sharp **Formal *Decker *Spade Stakeshot **Western *Lana-Blueheart **Western *Club Crossfate *Luna-Bluemond *Lady Blueback *Monica-Acer *Indigo-Spade *Indigo-Club *Indigo-Diamond *Salty Jack *Vermilion Patriot *Coastal Cyber *Dr. Element **Lab Coat **Element Cyber **Regular Casual *Shana Element **Lab Coat **SKY Uniform **Regular Casual *Professor Darwin-Nobelle *Gail-Hodgkins *Professor Henry-Reevestein *Lightning Cyber *Flame Cyber *Wind Cyber *Nature Cyber *Hydro Cyber *Icicle Cyber *Roller Cyber *Earth Cyber *Soundfreak *Ironsledge *Phantom-Chaser *Serene *Luminux *Chihaya-Saki *Ascleatious *Prehistoric Cyber *Centurion Cyber *Knight Cyber *Pirate Cyber *Viking Cyber *Bushido Cyber *Ninja Cyber *Kung-Fu Cyber *El Sabre *Wrangler Cyber *Agent Cyber *Commando Cyber *Paranormal Cyber *Galactic Cyber *Glitch Cyber *Princess Blue-Light *Princess Hanayashi *Princess Rumina *Princess Starlight *Lei-Fan *Lin-Xiu *Mei-Yue *Master Cheng *Wang-Tsu *Yun-Fei *Sakura-Skybloom **Kimono **Casual **Swimsuit **Winter Casual *Sayuri-Skybloom **Casual **Swimsuit **Winter Casual *Akige *Arisu *Harajuke-Ayame *Chitose-Ichikawa ** Vest *Emiko *Fisher Cyber *Fubuki *Fuki-Matsumaru *Fumiko-Windfall *Hikari-Usade *Hinata-Syugo *Hisao *Ink-Brush *Izumi *Junichi *Karate Cyber *Kenichi-Wakara *Keito *Komachi *Kurumi *Manami *Megumi *Midori-Blue *Misty-Void *Mitsuru *Mizuri *Momotaro Cyber *Moriko *Naomi Echo *Natsumi *Neon Cyber *Niki-Matsumaru *Nobaru *Nozomi *Ryota *Sachiko *Saki *Saya *Shiino *Shinke *Takara *Yoko *Greaser Cyber *Amanda-Rave *Hally-Rider *Erin-Stakes *Casey-Kiffler *Carmen Flappster *Tempest Cyber *Firefighter Scorch *Tunnel Cyber *Eco Cyber *Detective Shaft **Casual **Undercover Agent **Rookie Officer *Detective Echo **Casual **Undercover Agent **MetroCop *Detective Katz **Casual **Undercover Agent *Detective Sleeks *Detective Blitz *Detective Ironhand *Detective Maple *Detective Fiatz *Detective Hao *Vampire Cyber *Howl Cyber *Monster Cyber *Mummy Cyber *Lagoon Cyber *Mina-Mystery **Soul Slayer **School Uniform **Swimsuit **Casual **HG Casual **Winter Casual *Nina-Gravewright *Viola-Sights *Ivy-Greengrass *Mia-Mystery *Evelyn-Mystery *Gotique-Doll *Beatrice-Spectrum *Comet-Hollow *Luna-Vesda *Trixie-Midnyte *Patty-Fallgrass *Wild-Sprite *Pilgrim Cyber *Santa Cyber *Santa Guy *Santa Lady Hoshiko *Noel-Winterwright *Brody-Frostzki *Elf Cyber Bud *Elf Cyber Maisy *Elf Cyber Charlie *Elf Cyber Scout *Caroline-Pyne *Jackson-Frost *Jillian-Icewindle *Juniper-Brighton ** Holiday Casual *Conductor Cyber *Andrea-Ace *Austin-Ace *Dribble Cyber *Linebacker Cyber *Quarterback Cyber *Striker Cyber *Homerun Cyber *El Lucho Libre del Cybe *Randy-Coolross **Football Uniform *Cheer Cyber *Avery-Scarlette *Peyton-Mossgreen *Gymnast Cyber *Millie-Glacier **Casual *Kimi Yeon-Jae *Maddie-Ellison *Jun-Hatsuko *Alexandra-Reeds *Jennifer-Henrich *Wendy-Welch *Sun-Yiam-Lee *Glacier Cyber **Winter Casual *Winter Cyber **Winter Casual *Glacier-Glacia **Winter Casual *Princess Icy **Casual Skater **USA Dress **Summer Casual *Blizzard Cyber *Frost Cyber *Sleet Cyber *Arctic Cyber *Sky-Glacier *Chill *Glacier-Glynn *Winter-Wilda *Vanilla Glacier **Casual Skater *Wyatt-Glacier *Wendie-Glacierson **Winter Casual *Snowflake Cyber *Snowflake-Sally *Powder-Snow *Princess Glitzy **Casual Skater *Slush *Spencer Bluefrost *Natalya Bluefrost *Oleg Bluefrost *Izabella Bluefrost *Maple-Red *Olivia-Maple *Jacqueline-Maple *Dylan-Maple *[[Takashi Snowblitz *Katsumi Snowblitz *Junko Snowblitz *Miyuki-Snowblitz **Casual Skater *Helma Snowsmith **Casual Skater *Mildred Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Member *Herman Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Member *Stanley Snowsmith *Shauna Winters *Glazie Frost ** US Figure Skating Dress *Princess Angel ** Original Dress *Nikki Icewind *Justin Icewind *Princess Yin *Li Snowfall *Lu Snowfall *Lien Snowfall *Liang Snowfall *Lihwa Snowfall *Yulia-Libnitzky *Kim-Yeion *Pearl-Limelight *Angeline Hail *Hannah Hail *Commander Skyridge *Roy-Badger *Kaori-Tanaka *Chai-Hang *Milford-Bromwell *Cipher Guy *SKY Operative *SKY Heavy Operative *SKY Officer *SKY Agents **Male Agent **Female Agent *Cyber Guy (Yokawan-Era) *Psyrazer (Yokawan War-Era) *Kaori-Nishidake *Elise-Riggs Villains *Shikage-Yokawa *Kraut-Enigma *Bladelock *Ideki-Shida *Hikkaru **Fumiko Disguise *Cyber-Hunter III *Azusa *Harumi-Hashida *Sazaki *Yokawan Cult Goon *Yokawan Cult Henchman *Yokawan Cult Captain *Yokawan Lead Cultist *Misoan Commander *Sky Viper *Minogue-Riechstein *Colonel Huntley *Dr. Death-Arm *Steel Blader *Steel Destroyer *Misoan Soldier *Misoan Heavy Trooper *Misoan Lead Sergeant *Misoan Special Force *Gutz **Detective Disguise *P Magnum **Chief Magnum *Virtual Guy *The Makia Boss *Bugsy Blue *Greysack-Shaleproof *Rod-Browster *Baron Skybolt *Death Cyber *Scion *Hail Cyber *Jolt Cyber *Petrina-Vines **Normal Petrina *Katrinka-Weeds *Feltka-Fatine *Riley-Fairfall *Loreane von Liefe *Yamakaze *Ryoka *Pyrrah the Pirate Princess *Judgment Cyber *Cyber-Hunter *Cryo Cyber *Inferno Cyber *Budz the Bounty Cyber *Diamond-Jack *Rogue Spade *Nano Cyber *Demolition Cyber *Blake-Blitgrease *Sebastian Blacksnow *Matylda Blacksnow *Rudolph Blacksnow *Gretzel Blacksnow *Dustin von Blacksnow *Sid Blacksnow *Seimus Blacksnow *Cyril Blacksnow *Cyber-Hunter II *The Gray Spy *Danger Guy *Disaster Cyber *Dark Cyber Guy **Ryukaki-Hajiyama **Cyber Guy Disguise **Hooded *Warlock Cyber *Heeled-Cyberjacker *Widow Cyber *Night-Wisp *Faceless Cyber *Senna-Darkheart *Darkheart Cultist *Broken-Dolly *Naughty Santy *Al Mizzletone *Candy Cane Mobster *Miaki-Hara Non-Playable Heroes and Allies *Azumi *Inakami *Maeda (Playable only in 3DS and Vita and in consoles as a DLC) *Miyako *Shioru *Udoki *Andrew Bluefrost (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *James Bluefrost (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Jim Snowsmith *Hitachi Snowblitz *SKY Navigator *Strato Guy *Neon Guy *Elemental Guy *Galaxion *Delta Sky Villains *Evil Clone Fawn *CyDrones